The BatmanMislead Justice
by john skylark
Summary: The streets of Gotham run wild with wrong doing, the law enforcement are only pawns compared to the evil that has struck this providence. Only the Batman can save this town from its destuction now.....


Salutations fellow readers, I Bob have always been a fan Batman in general. whether it was batman and Robin, Batman and the animated series, Batman Beyond, Shoot even the new Anime THE Batman. Regardless of when it took place or who made it, as long as Batman was in it I was interested. So I decided to make my own fanfic on Batman, This one is based off of Batman the animated series. Yeah you all know what I'm talking about. The one with the 1940's cars and long trench coats. In any case.. I hope you enjoy the story. If not well give me a review and give your opinion on what could make it better, I always accept constructive criticism. Well enough blabbering, It's time to enter the streets of Gotham City!! By the way, I don't own anything dealing with Batman or any of The things pertaining to Batman that I may talk or write about in this story.

Chapter 1

Trouble brews

The rain poured vigorously from the gloomy grey clouded sky, making multiple splashes against the rocky gravel of the old rugged concrete. It came like a head ache, slowly starting with minor pellets of drizzle, then begin to expand and increase slowly to the point it dropped like unceasing waterfalls. It had been like this for three days In the dreary damp streets of Gotham City. To much surprise this was not a normal occurrence and seemed to be highly abnormal for fellow civilians who resided in this dynamic urban providence. With this horrible taste of weather it seemed that not much would be progressing today. This was thought to be true, but it is easy to be aware that it was not. For in the distance, shining through the dark dusty grayness of the clouds protruding through all of the pounding rain drops was a signal. The signal resembled the outline of what could be described as a bat. It shined immensely into the soggy sky as if a white ray of hope impaling through a deep mist of darkness. This ray of hope caught the eye of a very respected and well known man. That man was Bruce Wayne.

"Shall I go fetch you a cup of tea Master Bruce?" Asked Alfred. A loyal butler and dear of friend of Mr. Wayne.

He had his head rested upon his hands, speculating the Shining glimmer of the bat signal. He motioned his eyes from the signal to Alfred, then back. Alfred already knew judged from his vague expression what he wanted. He laid the steaming cup of tea down beside him on the dark wooden table and walked over to a lamp resting on top of a antique and well used fireplace. He then pulled down on the lamp and there was a loud scraping noise made from the inside of the wall. The fire place slowly then began to disperse into two halves creating a opening. The opening consists of a stair way leading down into a dark recess unknown to many.

The rained stained the glass of the wide mansion windows as it began to pour more timidly. Bruce did not like this. For some unexplainable reason it seemed to him that also along with this great deal of rain came a great deal mischief and wrongdoing.

regardless of what his instincts told him, he managed to smudge the idea out of his mind and began to get to more important matters. You see, in Gotham city, many things are out of control. The officials are obsolete to many of the villains that terrorize and eradicate the town. Most would say, why even try to be successful or make a living in this Evil residence? Well It was all a wonder till now. This same man... this same individual... who is just known after being a successful inheritor of money, has a secret, a BIG secret...This secret is the answer to all of the turmoil and devastating problems that can't be answered by anyone else. The stinging power of justice in the form of a super hero. This we know as plainly stated _**The Batman.**_

"You know what to do Alfred." Bruce assured him patting him on the shoulder as he got up from the wooden table.

"Of course Master Bruce." Alfred replied meekly as he wiped a glass clean with a white towel in his hand.

Bruce sighed deeply as he began to make his way down the dark stairway feeling the temperature drop as he entered the damp wet dark but peaceful area. As his feet touched the last step of the stair case a series of lights began to flicker on uncovering a mirage of gadgets and machines, of all types. Alfred stepped down the stairs slowly after him preparing the necessary requirements needed for every task that Bruce Wayne had to undergo in order to keep the crime of this city in it's boundaries. A platform began to excel from out of a large hole. Resting on the platform was a seductively smashing piece of material. It stretched across the platform giving off a shine from the lights, soaked in a coat of dark black paint. It gave off somewhat of aurora as is rose farther into the Bat Cave. Bruce smirked at his prized possession with his hands inside his pockets as it made a stop in front of him with a loud "Clank".

"I love this job…." He thought cheerfully. At that moment a huge explosion was heard far off in the distance. The cave shook violently, and tiny pieces of rock fell from the ceiling.

His smirk on his face returned back to it's original serious mug. He quickly made his way over to a revolving shelve like device. On the shelve was the set of goods that mad the Batman THE Batman. On the first shelve was his suit. It was made out of two stunning black boots, a ear pointed mask, black excellent gripping combat gloves, grey leggings and a grey shirt, exhibiting black undergarments on the out side. On his chest rested his symbol of indication. It was a symbol of a bat, the same symbol used in the Bat signal. Too many who have been foiled and beaten by him fear this symbol and stay clear of it. Unlike many others, some believe this is a symbol of relief and safety. Grabbing the garments quickly he began to suit up, hiding his identity to the world, not only for his safety, but for the sake of those he knew as well.

After examining himself in a mirror for any mishaps he pressed a button near the shelve. It rotated slowly hiding the first shelve and revealed another consisting of the gear. The gear contained all of the required assessments and gadgets that aided the Batman in all of his missions. From the Bat Bola to the grappling hook, all was in place. He equipped his yellow utility belt around his waist and began to cross across the Bat Cave to the Bat Mobile. Once he approached it the top of the car slid open and gave leeway to him to enter it as if it had a brain it's self. He hastily took place inside of the vehicle and began to start the engine. He then noticed Alfred was still inside the Bat Cave. It seemed that he had some information to tell him.

"Unfortunately It seems the volatile Jack Napier is up to his old tricks in central park Master Bruce." He informed him.

Bruce scowled at hearing this then cranked the Bat Mobile into gear. He gave Alfred a reassuring gesture then the top of the Bat Mobile closed and he zoomed off at full speed down the large tunnel leading to the outside of the mansion.

Angrily he changed the gears in the car and sped faster down unto the asphalt of the soaked highway road. The rain poured violently against the windshield attempting to blind Bruce's view of the road but, the Bat mobile had certain windshield wipers that practically kept water off of the window in general. As he drove only one thing could be heard in his mind.

"Ok joker, what havoc are you reining on Gotham now?!"

It was only a matter of time until he found out personally.

Alright first chapter is down! That what im talking bout. Hopefully you guys liked the build up chapter and all. But all the action goes down next chapter! Anyway I would really appreciate it if you all gave a review and let me know how well I did. Remember I do this stuff for you guys. So I want to know how you feel on the situation of whether I'm making mistakes doing this or not doing this. Well I'll try to have chapter 2 up soon, until next time…..


End file.
